Arianna the First Sled Wolf
by Alberstar
Summary: Follow the journey of a young wolf's journey to become the first sled wolf
1. Early Life

Aria, my mother, couldn't have been prouder that she had given birth to unique pups. There were five of us. My sister and I were the only females while our brothers took the rest of our litter. Our father, Alpha, really couldn't have been happier he trained us until we were six months. The time passed by so fast it was almost terrifying. "Oh I can't wait until our first hunt." "Neither can we Arianna. But I wonder what should we try and get?" "How about the caribou after all they give us life? Plus their mating season just ended to, so it will be a free-for-all with all the newborn calves roaming about." "Same, I was just thinking that." With that we all laughed until I heard our father call all of us over to him. I immediately nuzzled and rubbed my back underneath his chin like a feline would do. "Down baby girl." "You wanted us father?" "Yes, today you will all take your hunting test as a group with Arianna as your leader." We shook our heads as we were about to leave when he told us, me and Hannah, to stay. "Yes dad?" "I wanted to know if you both have talked to our healer about your heat cycles if you haven't I'll be giving you the talk since you should be going into your first heat any day now to be exact." "Daddy, do we have to hear this now can't it wait until after our hunt is over?" Father sighed, shook his head and told us to get ready. With that Hannah and I ran to try and catch up with the Triplets. "Hey Ari." "Yes?" "Thanks for saving us from 'that talk' with father." "No problem and to be truthful I was getting embarrassed that he was going to be giving us 'the talk.' But, you know we can't avoid it for long." "So true. Hey I can see the Triplets up there are you ready to lead our hunting party onee-chan?" "You know it imoto." With that we started planning our hunt and put it into action. Hannah and I blended in with the snow perfectly but our boys had some trouble with their plum colored fur. We cornered this huge buck and took turns biting and nipping at his throat. The buck turned to run I headed it off and barked at it as turned back until we all bit into his throat. We stayed like that until its body stopped moving, "Well that was perfect if I do say so for our first ever hunt. Wouldn't you agree?" My siblings shook their heads as we dragged our kill home.

Mid-morning

By the time we caught our caribou it was already mid-morning. I dropped its neck as I spoke, "Yes, our first ever kill and we are now full fledged adults when it comes to hunting of course." "Yeah, I still can't believe we all took down this bull with hardly any injury caused to us. Now that has to be a feat nobody but us have ever done in their lifetime." "You three stop it we need to bring this back to the pack if we want to eat our share before anyone else." We shook our heads and started to drag/carry our kill back to our den. I howled once we got closer to the den. Father heard it and brought our pack to our kill. He smiled ear to ear at our impressive teamwork. "Now my children are adults and can't be taken lightly." The pack laughed at our father's joke until they stopped to listen to him again. "And now we'll let the new hunters eat if they can fight for their meal as well." With that we surrounded our kill and attacked anyone who came near to get a bite to eat until finally we prevailed then ate our fill and left the rest. With full bellies we took a walk around our territory. _(Ah it's peaceful here even though we'll be leaving soon to go to our other territory since food will be running low_. _I just hope everything goes as planned. Hmm I should probably get back to the pack, since it's almost night now.)_


	2. Moving Day and A Discovery

Dawn

Once the dawn came I was up bright and early as usual. So, I watched the sunset until I heard my dad yawn and shake out his fur. "Morning daddy." "Morning baby girl." I stuck my tongue out at him as he laughed at my childish behavior. "When will we be leaving?" "At noon or dusk most likely." "Got it." "And don't forget, we still need to have _that discussion_ before or after we leave." My cheeks turned red and I ran to find anybody to relax with until we left for our new home. I found some of my older half brother's, Wolfen's, friends and got them to play a game of tag. I ended up being it once the game ended and father called all of us to leave for our new home.

8 days later

 _'Finally we're here in our new territory.'_ "Everyone we're here and this will be our new home for the remainder of the season until winter comes." Our pack went their separate ways to get comfortable in the new territory. Hannah and I were about to leave until dad stepped on our tails. "Oh no you two are coming with me to have _our talk_. There will be no delaying it any longer." We sighed as we listened to father as he explained everything to us. About mating, heat, where and how puppies are born. By the time it was over Hannah and I ran away from our dad to find some quiet place to rest. _'Geez we're only six months and we're making a long ass journey to get to here. But father knows after the caribou's mating season they break back up to their original herds again. Then, he teaches us about life.'_ I shivered to stopped my thinking as I heard the snow crunching, dogs barking, and a man's voice? _'Hmm I wonder what's going on?'_ With that I uncurled myself from my ball and ran until a pack of dogs just stopped a few feet in front of me. So, to go unseen I crouched down low into the snow covered bushes and watched as the man unhooked the dogs to set up camp. I almost jumped out of my pelt when my siblings appeared right behind me. I whisper-shouted at them, "What the hell were you thinking sneaking up on me like that?" "Sorry, but we were looking for you and we saw your tracks and decided to follow you if something happened." "Yeah, sorry big sister, we didn't mean any harm." "No harm done, but…" "What was that noise?" "We need to leave now. Get moving and don't make any noise." With that we slowly moved away and ran while I covered our tracks with a strong smelling tree branch. Once we were far enough from the dogs and man, I turned and made sure all of us were here before we left back to the pack to inform our father. "Father!" "What is it Arianna?" "We may have a problem." "How?" "There's a human with a pack of dogs just a bit more to the northeast direction we just came from." "Why were you in that area in the first place?" "I heard something odd thinking it could be dangerous I followed my ears to the source and found them." "Well, thank you for informing me and now I'll inform the pack." Father and I parted ways as he told the pack everything that I told him and the pack understood that if anyone was spotted to run and avoid bringing the human and dogs here. Once everyone was settling in for the night Hannah, the Triplets, and I curled up with each other for the night as we slept together.


	3. Unusual Dream

**Dream**

 ** _'Where? Where? Am I? Am I?'_ I hid behind some bushes playing with my siblings. I laughed until I got separated from them. "POPPA! HANNAH! TRIPLETS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I started to cry and whimper hoping they would find me. I hated being alone and to be separated from my pack meant death for any wolf pup my age. I curled myself into a ball as I cried until I heard a voice. "Ah you're so beautiful for a wolf pup." I uncurled myself to look directly at the voice. It was a teenage boy with black hair with blonde/ gold highlights and black eyes. He was wearing white hakama pants with a red covering. "Hello my name's Broly, what's your's?" I gently wiped my eyes with my tail as I spoke,"Arianna's my name, Broly." "Cool would you like to come home with me?" I shook my head yes as Broly carefully picked me up and carried to my new home. Months passed as Broly trained me to be the best sled wolf ever in history and before I knew it I was a yearling and I was now going through my annual problem: my heat. "Come on Ari, time to get your new collars and bandana." "Coming." As I ran to my master's side as I slide between his legs and felt something slightly rise up against my muff. I shivered in pleasure as Broly whispered in my ear,"If you behave yourself in town I'll reward you greatly." I shook my silver head as we left into town. So far everything was going perfectly until Broly ran into Matt, Steele's owner, and normally Steele was with always him. I was right Steele was right at his master's heels and sat down right in front of me. I cursed under my breathe as he spoke to me, "Hello Arianna it's a pleasure to you see." I ignored him as I slightly pushed Broly's leg and whined. He stopped talking for a bit to scratch behind my ears as they spoke to one another. I signed as I knew I would have to speak with Steele. I growled out my hello and got up to 'mark territory.' Right as I was about to mark a bush, Steele appeared as he came sniffing for the female in heat. "Leave me alone Steele. I want nothing to do with you." "Oh but your scent says otherwise." I growled as Steele got closer to me while I took a step back until he had me cornered. Steele kept intercepting me as I tried to get away from him. "Ah Aria, don't be like that just turn around and this will all be over before you know it." "NEVER I'D RATHER DIE AT THE PAWS OF A GRIZZLY THAN HAVE YOU AS MY MATE!" With that I knocked Steele over as I jumped over him and ran back to Broly as Steele was in hot pursuit. I cried out loudly as Steele jumped on my back which caused me to fall to the ground. As he was about to rape me Broly called out to Matt as he kept hitting Steele. "Broly what the hell are you doing!?" "Keep that filthy dog of yours away from my girl." "Why?" "He was about to rape Arianna!" Matt grabbed Steele by his golden collar as Broly picked me up in his arms, "Matt even though you and I have been friends since we were seven, the next time this ever happens again Steele's either going to be neutered or put down." "I understand Broly and please forgive my idiotic two year old here." "I forgive you but Steele will have to earn my trust again." As we left Broly put me down as we got closer to the pet shop. "Are you alright Arianna?" "I am thanks to you saving me from him or else I wouldn't be." "If you want I can carry you to the shop if you don't mind to prevent anymore mishaps or would you like to walk?" "Can you please carry me Broly?" "Alright here girl." I jumped into Broly's arms as once again he carried me I didn't know it but I had fallen asleep in his arms. I didn't notice until he set me down on the wooden floor to the shop which caused me to wake up. "Here you are Broly a sled collar, blue silk bandana, and red gold tagged collar for your little wolf." "Thank you so very much Yuki." "No problem." Broly put my red collar on then my blue bandana. I barked my thanks to Yuki as we left. I trotted along side Broly until I was jumped by three plum colored wolves. I growled until I realized that these wolves were my younger brothers. I nuzzled them as they nuzzled me back. We talked until Broly called me and I bid goodbye to them until tomorrow. Once we were home Broly put some caribou meat into me bowl as he started the fire. I took off my collar and set it on the nightstand as I ate my meal. Broly whistled for me and I ran into his room. He patted the other side of the bed wanting me to jump up and join him. "Good girl, Arianna. Now roll over." I did just that as Broly repositioned himself, I cocked my head to one side to see what he was doing. He was undressing in front of me. I got to see his other 'friend' and he was huge. "Now be calm and this won't hurt." I was nervous as Broly lightly pushed into me until, he broke my hymen which caused me to jolt awake.**

 **End of Dream**


	4. Separation and a New Family

As, I jolted awake I felt this warm yet burning feeling all over my whole body but mainly between my hind legs. It felt like my whole body was set on fire and then it hit me, my first heat had come. I slowly moved away from my brothers as Hannah woke up to from her sleep. We both whimpered in pain from our heat. "Ari, my whole being is on fire." "Same and think we have to endure this for two whole weeks." We groaned at the same time from thinking this. "What are we going to do?" "I truly don't know, but stay away from the boys, avoid doing anything with males, and stay together." "You know that won't work for long Arianna." "True, but do you have anything else in mind for not having any pups this year." Now that shut Hannah up because she knew I was right. We both laid down in the snow and slightly curled ourselves into balls.

Two Weeks Later

After, finally getting over our heat we decided to play a game of hide and seek. I was the first seeker. "Ready or not here I come. 1 2 3 who do I see? Hannah." I pounced on Hannah before she could touch base and ran to look for the Triplets. I found all of them and we started the game over with Hannah being it. I traveled in many directions until it was too late I had gotten myself lost just like in my dream. "POPPA! HANNAH! TRIPLETS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I started to cry and whimper from getting myself lost. ' _Perfect, father would be so proud of you. Getting yourself lost like this, what are you a three month old.'_ I hated being alone and to be separated from my pack meant certain death for any wolf pup my age. I curled myself into a ball as I cried until I heard a voice. "Ah you're such a beauty for a wolf pup." I uncurled myself to look directly at the voice. It was a teenage boy with black hair with blonde/ gold highlights and black eyes. He was wearing white hakama pants with a red covering. "Hello my name's Broly, what's your's?" I gently wiped my eyes with my tail as I spoke, "Arianna's my name, Broly." "Cool would you like to come home with me?" I shyly shook my head yes as Broly carefully picked me up and carried to my new home in White Mountain. It took some time for me to adjust to Broly, other humans, and the dogs. As a wolf I was terribly shy and timid around others, even the dogs in White Mountain made me scared and nervous. Until, I made friends with a dog named Amak. Amak is a Siberian Husky with dark brownish-gray fur with light blue eyes. He was very gentle and patient, he reminded of my father which is why I felt so comfortable around him. I even started to call him big brother.

Morning

Today, Amak was waiting for outside my master's/ owner's den waiting for me to wake up. I yawned as I stretched out and went outside to greet him. "Morning Aria." "Morning big brother. What are we going to do today?" "Just running with my team. We'll be running laps and pulling heavier loads to increase our stamina, agility, and speed." I shook my head before I spoke again, "Amak?" "Yeah sis?" "What would you think of me if I told you I was actually a full breed wolf?" That caused Amak to stop in his tracks and look at me. "I would say 'why didn't you tell me sooner and I'm proud to know that you trust me enough to know what you are.' Why?" "Because I'm a wolf. You're the only one that I could approach without feeling sacred because you reminded so much of my father and not only that you let me take time to adjust to you and your team so I wouldn't be lonely anymore." "Arianna?" "Yes, Amak?" "Thank you for telling me this now I can say I know a wolf and she's my baby sister and I'm proud of it and of her." Amak's statement made me smile so that I ended up howling in happiness that someone finally and fully accepted me for who I was and not because I said I was a Siberian Husky. "But are we still going to practice today?" "Yeah, but only if you teach me everything that a wolf knows deal?" "You got yourself a deal big brother." We arrived at their meeting place and as usual I was still shy until Amak pushed me to his team. "Come now you've met them before, yet you're still timid of a few dogs." "But remember I'm not a dog I'm a wolf among dogs." Amak sighed as he shook his head and went to his owner to be suited into a harness on a sled meant for one dog. His owner whistled for the rest of his team, until he noticed me. "Tsk tsk here Arianna, I'm not going to harm you come on." I was still uneasy around humans so luckily Amak was behind as he gently pressed into my side as I backed into him. Vance gently yet carefully pet me as I finally calmed down. "See sis not all people mean you harm. Now stay still so he can strap you up so we can practice." When Vance came back he put the same thing on me as he did Amak and the others. Vance explained what we had to do which in reality was actually very easy. We had to ran more than or exactly 4 miles carrying the supplies at our fastest speed. The supplies on the sled was actually the same weight as the trees my siblings and I pulled which was slightly lighter than the caribou we carried home. Vance yelled start as we took off. Amak's team had a rough start as I stead in the lead the whole time, trotting, until I broke out in a full run as if I was back with my brothers and sister chasing after/ hunting the caribou. ' _I wonder if they miss me like how I miss them. Even the pack as well, I miss everyone but I mainly miss father, Uncle Seere, and my siblings more than ever.'_

Noon

Once we were done training we all left to go have lunch. But, I stayed behind and looked out to the wilderness. "Hey Arianna are you coming?" "No, you guys go on, I have some hunting to do." Right as I was about to leave, Amak's teammates jumped in front of me, preventing me from leaving. "Are you insane you can't hunt." "Says who? I've been hunting since I was six months of age with my siblings before I got sepa… adopted by Broly. So, now leave me alone so I can get something to eat." "Hey Sis, wait up I'm going with you." I smiled at Amak but I shook my head no and nudged him to go back and rest. "But aren't you tired like the rest of us?" "To be truthful, not really. I could run the whole race from White Mountain to Nome and back." I heard Amak's team yell at me as I hid behind him as I covered my ears. "HOW DO YOU STILL HAVE SO MUCH ENERGY AND STAMINA?!" I looked to Amak contemplating if I should tell them, I was actually a wolf and not a dog like the rest of them. Amak shook his head as he motioned for his teammates to sit down. "Go on Arianna, they need to know the truth now." "Listen, you guys, I have something to tell you. The reason why I have so much energy and why my stamina is so high is because… I'm a wolf." Once the word wolf came out my maw his whole team, except one female named Sierra, jumped on me biting and clawing. I whimpered in pain as their musher pried them off of me. I turned to Amak with glaring eyes as I cried, "Now do you see why I didn't want to say anything about being a wolf. Everyone hates you, won't trust you, or even given a moment to defend yourself." "Arianna calm down, you still have me and Amak to keep you company." "Yeah, but how long will that last until your other teammates tell the rest of the whole town?" They didn't reply because they knew it would only be a matter of time before their team would inform the entire town. "Amak, Sierra, I think it would be best to keep your distance for now. Until you two know what they're going to do. If you ever want to find me head north to the river then west to find me until you hit the forest." Both Amak and Sierra nuzzled me as I went off to go sing my pain away.


	5. Adopting Kisa

With Amak and Sierra

"I can't believe that they attacked her like that." "Amak, can I ask you something." "Of course you can Sierra." "How long have you known Arianna was a wolf?" "To be truthful she told me earlier today when we were walking here." "Well, unlike everything other dogs have said about wolves, Arianna just wanted to fit in and actually learn to help her owner." "Yeah, Arianna is a good pup. Wait Sierra do you hear that?" "Yeah, I wonder what it could be?" "C'mon let's go follow it." "Right behind ya." With that Amak started to run with Sierra right behind as they followed the voice. Even all the dogs of White Mountain followed the beautiful voice. As we neared a clearing we saw a raised platform. They saw Arianna standing right in the middle of it singing her heart out to a little pup. We all sat down or laid down to make ourselves comfortable as we listened to her sing.Once she finished we all wanted to applaud her but I stopped them from making a sound as my sister began to sing again to the dark little pup sitting in front of her.

Maps

I miss the taste of the sweet life I miss the conversation I'm searching for a song tonight I'm changing all of the stations I like to think that we had it all We drew a map to a better place But on that road I took a fall Oh baby why did you run away? I was there for you In your darkest times I was there for you In your darkest nights But I wonder where were you When I was at my worst Down on my knees And you said you had my back So I wonder where were you All the roads you took came back to me So I'm following the map that leads to you The map that leads to you Ain't nothing I can do The map that leads to you Following, following, following to you The map that leads to you Ain't nothing I can do The map that leads to you Following, following, following I hear your voice in my sleep at night Hard to resist temptation 'Cause something strange has come over me Now I can't get over you No I just can't get over you I was there for you In your darkest times I was there for you In your darkest nights But I wonder where were you When I was at my worst Down on my knees And you said you had my back So I wonder where were you All the roads you took came back to me So I'm following the map that leads to you The map that leads to you Ain't nothing I can do The map that leads to you Following, following, following to you The map that leads to you Ain't nothing I can do The map that leads to you Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Yeah yeah yeah Oh oh Oh I was there for you Oh In you darkest times Oh I was there for you Oh In your darkest nights Oh I was there for you Oh In you darkest times Oh I was there for you Oh In your darkest nights But I wonder where were you When I was at my worst Down on my knees And you said you had my back So I wonder where were you All the roads you took came back to me So I'm following the map that leads to you The map that leads to you Ain't nothing I can do The map that leads to you Following, following, following to you The map that leads to you Ain't nothing I can do The map that leads to you Following, following, following

Clearing (A few moments before they came)

Once, I had made it to the forest I found a few members of my old pack as I ran to greet them. "Oh my gosh look how big you've gotten." "Your father would be proud." "We've missed you dearly." "Nothing was the same without you here with us." I laughed as I got those comments left and right while I cried at finally being back home with my original pack mates. "My my if my eyes don't deceive me as I live and breathe it's little Arianna." I rolled my eyes playfully at my uncle. "I'm not little anymore Uncle Seere." "Yeah and I'm the uncle of a caribou." "Really, where ya hiding them antlers?" "ARIANNA!" I was tackled by my siblings as they crushed me to death in our wolf pile. I was actually impressed yet saddened at the same time because I was able to find my pack but sad because they had shrunk in size greatly since I had disappeared. My pack went from being nearly over 80 wolves strong were now down to 40. When I saw a small pup I would have to say no older than a few weeks old alone, I slowly picked up the pup, and took her to one of the nursing females in the pack. "Here, Sapphire can you do me a favor and nurse her until she's old enough to eat solid foods." "Well from the looks of it she's only a few days off from being a month old so giving her solids now will actually help her." I shook my head as I went hunting for a fat winter hare or rabbit. Thankfully I had caught two and eaten them to. When I came back the little pup immediately licked my muzzle causing the contents of my stomach to exit for her. ' _I'll have to give her a name since she's now my responsibility. Hmm what should her name be?'_ "Kisa, shall be your name young one." After, Kisa ate she started following me around so I lead her to this platform in the clearing that my father sat on earlier. The pack had moved since then which was just further into the heart of the forest. So, as I sat down Kisa followed suit but just in front of me waiting for something to happen. I began to sing to her one of the many songs I learned from my grandfather, Nava, before we split into two splinter packs.

Spirit Guide's Chant

Praise for the high tide

Praise for the seaside

Praise for the sun at high noon

Praise for the lightning

Praise for the singing

Praise the father sun

And sister moon

Praise for the red dawn,

Grass that we walk upon,

Praise for the river's whispered tune.

Praise for the wind brother,

Praise for the earth mother.

(Praise the father sun,

And sister moon.) 2x

Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey-ya (Kisa howls)

(howling continues) Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey-ya

I was impressed with Kisa howling at the perfect time with my song. I smelled and heard the sound of snow crunching meaning that the dogs from White Mountain were coming or the our pack was coming. So, I decided to sing another song.

ME! ME! ME!

 **itsu datte itsu datte**

 **kimi to futari de ita yo ne**

 **itsu datte itsu datte**

 **kimi no koto kangaete ita nda**

 **kimi mo sode**

 **kimi mo onaji**

 **kimochi futatsu aru dake de**

 **kono saki mo kono saki mo**

 **ikireru kiga shite ita nda**

 **kimi ga yonda**

 **watashi wa kimi no naka no watashi**

 **kanashimi**

 **nikushimi**

 **tsukuri dasu no wa guzo**

 **kimi ga tsukutta maboroshi wa**

 **honto nanka janai**

 **kako no kimi no tsugonoi**

 **omoide no patchiwaku**

After, finishing my song I decided to rest my vocal cords before I wouldn't be able to speak properly for the next few days. Kisa nuzzled my haunches to get my attention. I smiled as I nuzzled her back and turned around to head back to White Mountain when I started to shake uncontrollably from fright and embarrassment from what I saw. Kisa was definitely frightened and hid behind my hind leg as she was shaking like a leaf. What was in front of us was the entire dog population in White Mountain. Amak came up to us and spoke, "Well sis you truly amazed everyone here with your singing." "Why are you all here?" "Well originally it was me and Sierra that followed your voice here, then everybody else followed us." I sighed knowing my life had just become harder now. Kisa was still shaking so I licked her head to soothe her. I laid down, so she could ride on my back as we all headed back to White Mountain. I didn't want to deal with anyone so I ran back to my owner's den with everyone following.

My Den

As, I got closer to my den, I took a harsh right and jumped onto a pile of boxes and took the rooftops. I looked down and slowly trotted home among the rooftops. Until, I jumped down and ran in through the open door. Broly closed the door and filled my bowl with the leftover meat and went to prepare my bath. But, I stopped him before he went to the bathroom. "What's the matter girl?" I softly whined as I pawed at his leg. He understood and followed me back to the living room with Kisa in the middle looking around. "Alright we can keep her. But she'll have to be semi feral if we have to move again." I happily jumped on Broly, knocking us both down as I licked his face. He laughed as he pushed me away, while he rubbed his face clean.


	6. An Annually Problem and a Disappearance

_Spring (5 months later)_

The months flew by as if we were sleeping and during this time my other littermates would stop by and inform me of our pack. Come to think of it tomorrow I would be a yearling. Kisa was growing up perfectly she was still wild but was also domesticated. It pleased me greatly that I was her sister and her only family. I taught her everything our grandfather, Nava, and father had taught me. Now, Kisa would make a perfect mate to any male, the only problem would be us, her siblings, "C'mon 'Isa keep up." "That's easy for you to say. I'm can only go half your speed." I slowed down so, we could trot together. It saddened me that she said she wanted to leave our pack but that was understandable since she would be a yearling in five more months, but for the time I was content to still have her with me. Kisa was blossoming into a beautiful black wolf with amber eyes and fiery personality with an even fierier tongue. I smiled at the memory when I first found this out.

Flashback

 _I was walking around town looking for my baby sister, when I found her with Steele lusting after her. I was getting ready to kill him until, Sierra appeared and shook her head then motioned for me to watch. My eyes widened as my ears burned red. Here my innocent, well not so innocent, sister was verbally attacking Steele with everyone around. A smile spread across my muzzle as she even threatened she would have me nullify him in the open with nothing but my claws and fangs then afterwards if I so wished it then be left in the wild so any horny male animal could "use" him to fulfill their needs. After, she was done she held her head up high with her tail basically on her back as she slapped him across the face with it when she passed by him. I had tears of joy and pride in my eyes once she saw us. She lowered her ears and looked down to the ground waiting for me to scold her for using such unladylike language. Instead, I embraced my sister, praised, and told her how proud I was of her. But that was also the day Steele set his sights on me as a mate._

End of Flashback

I started to laugh as I thought of all the things Kisa said to Steele that day. "What are you laughing at?" "That day you basically tore Steele apart verbally." With that I could tell Kisa started to blush because she had a habit of looking at the ground meekly whenever she blushed. "C'mon warm food, a good bath, and a comfy bed await us." "Okay how about a race then?" I looked back at her with a mischievous glint in my eyes as I smirked. "You sure you wanna take on the big bad wolf in a race." She smirked right back and shook her head. "Alright then, we can use any shortcuts we know and with that let's get started ready steady GO!" With that we took off like fire was stuck to our asses. Kisa took a different route while I did the same but went topside. I was ahead of her as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop. I put a bit more speed into my strides as I ball jumped from the last rooftop and ran inside as Kisa came in second. I laughed as Kisa came in panting as I rolled on the floor laughing my ass off. She growled playfully and pounced on me as we wrestled around for dominance. Broly came in playfully yelling at us and our antics, "Oi! Knock it off before you break something." Too late. Kisa playfully pushed me into a nightstand with a crystal vase on it and it fell right on top of my head knocking me out cold. It was night by the time a came to. 'Ow my head is killing me. What the hell happened?' As I started to move I tripped over something and landed on something else. I took a whiff of the scent and it happened to be Broly. But, my head was in his lap causing him to jolt awake. I heard him turn the light on as I had to cover my eyes from the brightness. I hissed out, "Ah it's too bright. My eyes, my eyes." Broly laugh lightly at my misfortune. "You alright anything still hurt?" "Yeah, my precious eyes." He flicked my left ear as we smiled at each other. "Where's Kisa at?" "She left thinking that you wouldn't want to see her after what she did." "Hmm?" "You don't remember do you? I kinda figured, but anyway both of you were roughhousing and it ended up with you getting a crystal vase dropped on your head." We were silent for a bit until I broke it, "Um Broly can you come with me please?" "Hm to where?" "To help me find my sister." "Yep, but after we give her time to cool off. Okay?" "Hai." With that we went back to sleep. I was finally a yearling and I was now going through my annual problem: my heat. "Come on Ari, time to get your new collars and bandana." "Coming." As I ran to my master's side as I slide between his legs and felt something slightly rise up against my muff. I shivered in pleasure as Broly whispered in my ear, "If you behave yourself in town I'll reward you greatly." I shook my silver head as we left into town. So far everything was going perfectly until Broly ran into Matt, Steele's owner, and normally Steele was always with him. I was right Steele was right at his master's heels and sat down right in front of me. I cursed under my breathe as he spoke to me, "Hello Arianna it's a pleasure to you see." I ignored him as I slightly pushed Broly's leg and whined. He stopped talking for a bit to scratch behind my ears as they spoke to one another. I signed as I knew I would have to speak with Steele. I growled out my hello and got up to 'mark territory.' Right as I was about to mark a bush, Steele appeared as he came sniffing for the female in heat. "Leave me alone Steele. I want nothing to do with you." "Oh but your scent says otherwise." I growled as Steele got closer to me while I took a step back until he had me cornered. Steele kept intercepting me as I tried to get away from him. "Ah Aria, don't be like that just turn around and this will all be over before you know it." "NEVER I'D RATHER DIE AT THE PAWS OF A GRIZZLY THAN HAVE YOU AS MY MATE!" With that I knocked Steele over as I jumped over him and ran back to Broly as Steele was in hot pursuit. I cried out loudly as Steele jumped on my back which caused me to fall to the ground. As he was about to rape me Broly called out to Matt as he kept hitting Steele. "Broly what the hell are you doing!?" "Keep that filthy mutt of yours away from my girl." "Why?" "He was about to rape Arianna!" Matt grabbed Steele by his golden collar as Broly picked me up in his arms, "Matt even though you and I have been friends since we were seven, the next time this ever happens again Steele's either going to be neutered or put down." "I understand Broly and please forgive my idiotic two year old here." "I forgive you but Steele will have to earn my trust again." As we left Broly put me down as we got closer to the pet shop. "Are you alright Arianna?" "I am thanks to you saving me from him or else I wouldn't be." "If you want I can carry you to the shop if you don't mind to prevent anymore mishaps or would you like to walk?" "Can you please carry me Broly?" "Alright here girl." I jumped into Broly's arms as once again he carried me I didn't know it but I had fallen asleep in his arms. I didn't notice until he set me down on the wooden floor to the shop which caused me to wake up. "Here you are Broly a sled collar, blue silk bandana, and red gold tagged collar for your little wolf." "Thank you so very much Yuki." "No problem." Broly put my red collar on then my blue bandanna. I barked my thanks to Yuki as we left. I trotted along side Broly until I was jumped by three plum colored wolves. I growled until I realized that these wolves were my younger brothers, The Triplets. I nuzzled them as they nuzzled me back. We talked until Broly called me and I bid goodbye to them until tomorrow or whenever I would see them again. Once we were home Broly put some caribou meat into my bowl as he started the fire. I took off my collar and set it on the nightstand as I ate my meal. Broly whistled for me and I ran into his room.


End file.
